


What's up?

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Basically the four are agents that live in the same house and on the same team, Logan is baby thank you for coming to my ted talk-, Nightmares, OC, Sawyer is Agent 3, Willow is Agent 4.5, relationship backstory sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: Sawyer wakes up because of a nightmare, Willow takes them back to the valley to talk about why they are having them.
Relationships: Sawyer/Derek(previous)
Kudos: 1





	What's up?

**Author's Note:**

> sawyer has trauma...brrrrr-

The orange inkling shot up in bed, their breathing out of control as they frantically looked around for any signs of life near them. They saw something move in the corner and immediately grabbed their heroshot from the nightstand, firing in the direction of the shadow. He appeared again, but closer. The sniper gritted their teeth and kept firing, mindful of the limited ink the weapon was hooked up to. 

_click click_

shit. 

Was less limited than they thought. They backed up to the corner, the figure getting closer. They called out, tears streaming down their face as years of being an agent were lost in time as they couldn't defend themselves. They felt the figure grab their chin and make them look at him. They tried fighting, but couldn't, their body wasn't responding. 

_get him off_

_get him off_

"GET HIM OFF!"

"Sawyer calm down!"

Sawyer jerked their body around violently before opening their eyes. Willow was holding them down, while Nora was hugging Logan. Sawyer felt like crap. The two were shaking, they've only seen this once. 

"Sawyer!!"

"Oof-!"

Logan pushed away Nora gently and ran over to give Sawyer a bone-crushing hug, forcing Sawyer to sit up. Well, it would be bone-crushing if squids had bones.

"We heard firing and you started yelling, and I got really scared because I thought he was back and they were going to hurt us again, and, and-"

The yellow inkling started to tear up. Now Sawyer really felt like shit.

"shh... you're getting worked up again Lo... it's okay."

It took a while, but eventaully Logan and Nora went back to their rooms after everyone calmed down. Willow passed Sawyer a sweater and pants.

"C'mon, let's talk about this before you bottle it up."

Sawyer sighed, knowing the cyan inkling was stubborn as hell. Probably would force them to put it on.

They waited at the back door, Willow sneaking up a minute later.

"Logan almost saw me."

Sawyer nodded, opening the door before the both of them set out.

It took a while, Willow leading the way before Sawyer realized they were back in the plaza.

"Willow, this isn't a good idea what if he- and there she goes."

Sawyer looked around nervously before following their friend down the man hole. No one was in the shack, Agent 1 and 2 moved captain's stuff to the new hub in the canyon, so the other two could explore without anyone knowing. 

It took a while before they reached the sector with the floating blocks and climbing towards the highest one to sit down. Willow pulled out a bag Sawyer didn't even know she had and took out squid bananas.

"Relax, they aren't for you. I got you watermelon."

Sawyer let out a small breath of relief. Willow chuckled a bit and pulled out a soda and water from the bag. Handing both the water melon container and soda to Sawyer, She peeled one of the bananas and bit into it.

"So, what's up? You haven't had bad scares like that in a while."

It was quiet, aside from the munching and soda opening. Finally, Sawyer said something.

"Remember those twins, the ones that uhm... fell into my arms?"

Willow snickered, causing Sawyer's face to burn orange.

"How could I forget!? Those two made you laugh more than Logan and I ever could! Haaa you're in it deep Soy, but what do they have to do with it?"

Sawyer tightened their grip on the soda can, looking out to the abyss below.

"...My feelings for them... they are the reasons the nightmares are coming back."

"What?"

"I'm not sure I'm explaining it clearly, but... in light of me liking someone again, I think my brain is trying to do a self-defense thing where it tortures me with...memories of Derek so the feelings could go away. As a protection I guess."

it was quiet again. Both had finished eating and Sawyer's soda can was empty.

"Is it...is it working?"

Sawyer flashed Willow a slight smile.

"Would you think it was working if I told you how often I think about holding their hands and hugging them?" 

"...wait...Is that why you've actually been missing shots?!"

"Perhaps."

"SAWYER YOU LET ME GET SPLATTED!!"

"...good..."

"You have two seconds before I throw these bananas at you."

"You wouldn't dar- OW-"

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bunch of other stuff for my OCs in my phone... debating on posting for fun-


End file.
